


Morning glory

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Canon Compliant, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Morning Kisses, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi's first morning with his boyfriend in their shared apartment.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858033
Kudos: 101





	Morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Firsts./Future.

Akaashi groaned as he opened his eyes. He turned on his back and tried to rub the sleepiness out of them. When he felt more or less awake, he reached out towards the nightstand for his glasses. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and put them on. He leaned his back against the headboard and sighed as the rays of the rising sun shone through the small crack of the curtain.

He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He could share an apartment with the love of his life, who- Akaashi frowned and reached out, just to find the bed cold and empty beside him. He lifted up the comforters and climbed out of the bed with a shiver running down on his spine. 

He patted to the door and opened it, stepping out to the corridor. He heard sizzling coming from the kitchen and felt the heavenly scent of bacon and eggs. Akaashi frowned as he started to walk towards the kitchen. He didn’t know Bokuto-san was good at cooking. Though, given that he and Pain-In-The-Ass-Kuroo-san were roommates at college, he could learn a thing or two about how to make proper meals.

”Good morning, B-” Akaashi started as he stepped through the door, but his voice died in his throat. Considering the scene in front of him, it was understandable: Bokuto was standing in front of the cooker with his hair down and a bare upper body. Akaashi blinked a few times, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Hearing his voice, Bokuto turned around and his lips turned upwards immediately.

”Akaashi!” The other greeted Keiji with a big smile on his lips. He walked up to him with a steaming mug in one hand and hugged him to his chest with his other arm. Akaashi let out a noise of surprise and felt how his face burst into flames. His chest was more muscular up close. ”’Kaashi? Are you okay?” Bokuto asked, looking down at the shorter man in his arms.

”I have just died and went to heaven, Bokuto-san,” Keiji mumbled, but when Bokuto made a worried sound, he looked up at him with a small smile. ”I am completely fine, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto smiled down at him with a smile as if there was nothing that would make him happier than that answer. He cradled Akaashi’s cheek in his hand, then leaned down and kissed him. Akaashi’s eyes widened, then closed, his whole being melting into that kiss. After leaning back, Bokuto gave him the mug, then returned to the cooker. Akaashi sipped and blinked.

”How did you know I liked it with sugar?” He asked. Bokuto looked back, blinking owlishly.

”It was just a tip. Sugar is sweet, just like you after all.”


End file.
